The primary purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy of RS-79070, a ganciclovir prodrug, as induction therapy in subjects with newly diagnosed peripheral cytomegalovirus retinitis. It will assess the safety profile of RS-79070 and the pharmacokinetics of ganciclovir following administration of RS-79070 in the target population.